


Truth or Dare

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, Realization, Storms, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nine years of unspoken confessions and an on again off again friendship, what will happen when a storm forces two people together? What started out as an innocent game of truth or dare has morphed into something much more serious. If angst were deadly, I'd already be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a game of truth or dare. Both of us knew it was a bad idea, but you were a touch tipsy from the bourbon and I was uninhibited as always.

You sat across from me, perched on your coffee table, facing my makeshift bed that was your couch. I had thanked you plenty for letting me stay the night and you shrugged it off with the wave of a hand. Typically after those kinds of thanks, one would say "don't worry about it, it's what friends do." But we weren't friends, not anymore.

Did I have other friends in Houston? Sure. But the storm was bad and I knew that you lived close. "Never should have been on the news," I jabbed, "now I know where you live." 

But right now you didn't seem to mind. My Beats pill was on the coffee table next to you playing "Real Life" by the weekend and you stared at me intently. "Momma called me destructive…" the words hit a little too close to home as they echoed through your living room.

It had been years since we talked, but somehow we fell back into the groove of witty banter as if it had just been yesterday that we saw each other…instead of nine years ago. The image of you in that green shirt with the sun hitting you just right was still burned into my memory. 

And in such a close proximity as this, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to my old high school fantasies of you, me, and your desk. 

"Truth or dare," your words sliced through my thoughts. 

This was ridiculous. We were like teenagers. Why were we doing this? Somehow the night had slipped by quickly and in the delirium of exhaustion we had ended up here. There was a bottle of bourbon next to you on the table with two glasses. I declined, but you poured yourself one.

I couldn't get intoxicated…not now…not here…not in front of you. My inhibitions were already hanging on by a thread. I couldn't let my words slip, couldn't let my face reveal my cards.

"Hurt Me" by Lapsley came on next and I nearly choked on my own spit. But I cleared my tight throat and finally answered "Truth."

"If you're going to hurt me, why don't you hurt me a little more. Just dig a little deeper, push a little harder than before…" the words drifted from the stereo.

You asked me if I had a boyfriend, I responded with a succinct "no." 

I asked you, "Truth or Dare" and you picked Truth.

"Why'd you let me stay here tonight?" 

"Because you needed some place to stay and I didn't want you to float away in the storm," you smirked.

I nodded in acceptance of the answer that hid so many other answers.

The game went on.

"Pleasure this Pain," was up next on the playlist.

At times the game was light hearted - you dared me to eat a chili, I dared you to attempt to draw something, we laughed together as my eyes teared and your face turned red over a white sheet of paper. 

You took swigs of Hillrock and I began to let my guard down. It seemed to melt under the heat of your smile. 

"Truth or Dare?" the words dripped from your glistening lips. 

"Truth."

You gulped, I could see the gears in your head turning. "The Way" by Kehlani came on and I mentally chastised myself for my selection of music. I prayed that you would miss the lyrics, but I knew you wouldn't.

"A while back you gave me a number…"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"…the number of people you've…been with…has that number changed?"

Suddenly the air between us felt sodden with tension, but I wanted to say something, anything, so that I could talk over the song which was now aptly saying…"this thing we've got is crazy."

I guess I paused too long. "I'm sorry…" you began to back peddle, "…that was too personal."

"Yes."

Your eyes snapped up to meet mine. The warmth in them had washed away and only a steel gray blue remained.

"The number has changed."

As if on cue, Brika's voice began to sing "Expectations" in the background.

The pads of your fingers changed color as you gripped the crystal glass in your right hand. Your nostrils flared, almost imperceptibly. A tiny muscle near your mouth strained as you clenched your jaw. 

"Truth or Dare," I asked without skipping a beat.

"Truth," you replied coldly, taking a long swig of the liquid lip loosener.

"How do you feel about the fact that the number changed?" my head tilted to the side and I carefully gauged your face as I uttered the question.

You took a deep breath. Paused. "Holla Mears" by Made in Heights flooded in to fill the cracks of silence. "To say the things I feel you know…it's hard for me. To sow the words and let them grow into the spring…" she sang. "The truth the dare, I'll take them both, so gracefully… when I needed you, where were you then?"

I could feel my face begin to turn a touch of pink that I knew would soon flare into red. My ears felt hot and though I hadn't drunk a drop, the room seemed to shift.

"I don't like it." 

"Why?"

"You're not following the rules of truth or dare. You don't get to ask follow-up questions."

I smiled faintly and scooted towards the edge of the couch, closing the canyon between us. 

"I've never been one to follow the rules," I whispered. "Why don't you like it," I pressed. 

Maybe it was the late hour or the bourbon doing it's job, but you collapsed into answering the question. 

Made in Heights seemed louder now that I was closer to you. The playlist was on to "Pirouette." 

"Hard for me to blame you…" it echoed. "If I ever let you down…all of these memories float around and ricochet like a storm when it's thrown out over the sea, as I roll and grow tougher than I used to be…now I see perfectly through the fear that what I needed was you here." 

"It bothers me because I wanted to be the reason it changed," you said finally.

I think that if you would have listened close enough, if the stereo hadn't been on, you may have heard the faintest crack come from my chest. 

Whatever strength I had left was gone. I had to force myself to remain seated on the sofa. I was starting to resent Made in Heights who was now singing "Panther." The lyrics, "I need you in my arms, my eyes, my soul, my sunlight skies, feel you get closer now, much closer than you've been, but I need you in my arms right now," taunted me.

Despite the hour and alcohol, your ocean eyes were trained sharply on me. Your large hands gripped the lip of the coffee table on which you sat. I was drowning in your proximity, the smell of your cologne, the way your voice wrapped around me like a veil of smoke. 

I wanted your arms around me, I wanted you to surround me. Frustration echoed in my chest, reverberated off my ribcage and hummed in my ear drums. If it was possible to break apart from want, I'd be on the floor in pieces.

I opened my mouth and nearly said, "believe me, I wanted that too." But I didn't.

We were so close that I could feel your breath on my face. It was too much. "That was enlightening," I spoke into the silence. "But maybe we should call it a game."

"Round we go…" the music said. 

I had to put an end to the game, so I stood, which unfortunately just brought me closer to you. I hovered over you for once and realized how easy it would be to run my hand through your hair... to show you how I could take control of you and reduce you to the deliquesce that you had so often brought me to.

"Round we go and the lights are low and the circus fades, you were always carouseling, all the circles trace, as I turn my page, and you hear the bass, over the words I was yelling."

"Good game," I said, still stationary, standing before you. 

"Who won?" you asked, a smile returning to your face.

"I think we both lost," the words slipped out of the door of my mouth before I could lock it. Your smile dimmed. "I had fun," I tried to recover a lighter mood but failed. "I uh…I'm going to go take a shower," I said turning away from you.

"Alright," you responded, taking a deep breath in and standing. 

"All this fight in me, a crown of light on my forehead, where I keep my thoughts discrete, roll the dice when I forget." The song echoed as I turned my back and headed towards the bathroom.

Once inside I collapsed against the wall and let out a strangled sigh. My eyes were closed and I was allowing myself to sink into the warm water of daydreams. I pictured how things could have gone differently if I had taken action as I stood over you. Unfortunately, I uttered your name. Although the two syllable word was spoken at a normal volume, the word bounced off the walls of the tile bathroom.

I thought that you had retreated to your room, but I was wrong. You heard me, knocking once on the bathroom door and opening it when I said "yes."

"Do you need something?" you asked.

I worried my bottom lip with my teeth and tried to think fast. Just as I was about to say something ridiculous, a deep rumble hummed through the house from the storm. A moment later, the lights cut out. It caught me off guard and some embarrassing frightened noise bubbled up from my throat.

"Hey, it's fine, you're fine," you said, coming to stand in front of me in an instant. "Not a fan of the dark?" you chuckled, bringing your hands to my body in a half hug.

I was grateful that the dark hid my flushed features. "Just caught me off guard," I said, thoroughly embarrassed. "You should see me at work when the fire alarm goes off."

Your chest shook with laughter and the sound warmed my cold nerves. "I think you're just too tightly wound," you whispered in the dark.

"Maybe you could help me unwind," I said an octave too low, immediately chastising myself as the words slipped from my mouth and floated into your shoulder. I could feel your body stiffen like a spring against mine. Your head shifted and I desperately wished for some sliver of light. I wanted to, needed to, see the way you looked at me in that moment. I wanted to drown in the cerulean pool of your eyes.

"This is a slippery slope Lizzy," you warned, your voice full of an emotion that I couldn't discern. It felt like my legs had turned to jelly. Only the closest people in my life call me Lizzy, the single word, heard coming from your lips was undoing me.

My heart beat so loudly in my ears that I was sure you could feel it vibrating in my chest. Instead of heeding your warning, I blindly brought a hand to your chest, running it up and around until it found the nape of your neck. I ran my nails through the short hair I found beneath my fingers and pressed impossibly closer. I found your lips but waited, hovering just in front of your face until the electric charge building between us was palpable.

"I want to know what you taste like," I whispered, cracking open your walls of defense.


	2. Chapter 2

Your mouth was warm, lips parting easily for my tongue to explore. I melted into you, forgetting to breathe, forgetting to think, I wanted to sink into you, become a part of you. A torrent of x-rated thoughts flooded my brain and sent electricity flowing through my body.

I wanted to taste every inch of you, study your body until it was burned into my mind, feel your muscles move against mine until I came completely undone. 

I didn’t want to come up for air but the abrupt restoration of electricity jolted us apart. Somehow in the light, one or both of us regained our inhibitions. We were face to face and I was trying desperately to analyze your facial expression, your body language, your rate of breathing. I wondered if your heart beat as fast as mine so I dragged my hand from around your neck to the center of your chest. 

I felt the steady beat thrumming, not quite a hummingbird like mine, but steady, rhythmic, fast. The intimacy of the act seemed to further wake you from your tipsy state and you swallowed, backing away from me as if my hand burned. 

You cleared your throat and rubbed the back of your neck nervously. “Uh…I’ll uh, let you take that shower now,” you cracked a crooked smile. And as hard as I tried, I knew that my face betrayed my emotions. My dark eyes looked down to the floor as I nodded, crestfallen. 

You backed out of the bathroom and shut the door.

I stared at the white wood grain even after you left. A bright light flashed through the slit window over the shower, followed by a deep growl of thunder. Maybe coming here was a mistake. But what did I have to lose? Nothing. Because I had nothing to begin with.

The metal knob of the shower felt shockingly cold, so I turned the water temperature way up. I slipped off my blouse, undid my bra, shimmied out of my pants and underwear and looked over my shoulder before stepping in. I wished so badly that you would walk through that door. But you weren’t, and I was getting cold.

I stepped into the shower, letting the scalding hot water work it’s way over my body. God, if I was wound up before, now I was off the charts. The kiss had me twisting so badly that in between shampoo and conditioner I found my hands and mind wandering.

The shower was a few degrees away from volcanic, but just thinking about your mouth on mine made my nipples hard. My fingers toyed with them as I imagined your mouth on me, wondering if 38D’s would be enough of a handful for you.

Damn…how I would torture you. I’d tie you up and make you beg, bringing you to the edge of orgasm just to back off and listen to you beg. I’d watch your head disappear between my legs and once you’d make me come a few times, then I’d let you have yours. 

My fingers travelled lower until they reached the center of my heat. I groaned. It had been months…I was so tight, so wet, so ready for you to take me. One finger disappeared, then another, moving until my legs began to shake. 

I could make myself come four times just playing on my own. Shit, I wondered how many times I’d come for you. 

And just like that I was over the edge, panting as I leaned my back on the cold shower for support. I stood motionless for a solid ten minutes, just letting the water cascade over me. Finally when the afterglow was gone, I conditioned my hair, rinsed it out and shut off the water. 

It was going to be a very long, very sleepless night. Maybe I’d have some of that bourbon after all.


	3. Chapter 3

After I was done with my shower, you were nowhere to be found. I didn't have pajamas, so you left a familiar looking orange and blue shirt on the back of the couch with a pair of boxers because that's what I told you I sleep in.

I stepped carefully, quietly, dressed quickly. I could hear the faint murmurs of voices coming from your room. The door was nearly shut, but it was cracked open just enough to let the dancing lights of the television slip into the hall through the sliver. I walked past the door quickly and came to rest in the living room where my stuff was. You offered me the guest room but I wouldn't take it. I didn't want to be a pain, and I was used to sleeping on couches anyway.

A yawn escaped my lips and I stretched my arms and legs, struggling to keep on the boxers that were too big. My eyelids suddenly felt very heavy despite the fact that it was only 8 something. I had so much work to do, but I left my laptop untouched, entombed in my backpack. Instead I clicked my pink headphones into my phone and shuffled through a myriad of songs that just didn't feel right.

I found some acoustic melody and settled onto the couch. The storm raged on, clapping thunderous roar's right overhead. The last thing I remember thinking was...I wonder if the electricity will go off again. I didn't think I could handle a candlelit existence in the same house as you. 

The rain beat steadily against the window panes. It's melodic thrum was quickly lulling me to sleep. I should have expected the storm to rock me to sleep, after all, I had spent four years in a row wearing headphones, listening to rain storms to help me fall asleep. 

Before I knew it I was drifting off into oblivion, my skin still warm from the steaming shower. 

I slept. You wondered what happened to me, why I was so quiet. The TV in the living room wasn't on. My laptop wasn't out. You peered into the space and didn't see my head poking up from the back of the couch so you walked around tentatively. 

My face was buried in the soft fabric of the pillow, I was laying on my stomach, haphazardly covered by a blue blanket. My headphones were twisted in the blanket and around my arm. You paused, considering whether or not to intervene..watching my chest rise and fall before finally deciding to act. Strong hands reached out and attempted to untangle me, unplug the headphones. You lifted the blanket and stopped cold. The boxers had slipped pretty far down and the t-shirt rode up, exposing a wide swath of porcelain skin that started at the mid back and ended halfway down my ass. 

You swallowed, tongue sticking to the dryness of your mouth. I continued to sleep as the gears turned. With gritted teeth you put a hand on my lower back. The warmth of contact began to rouse me from my nap. I groaned and involuntarily ground my hips into the sofa. Your hand moved further south, following the curve of my ass until it disappeared beneath the waistband of the boxers. Some noise that I didn't know I was capable of making slipped from my throat. It sounded like lust, need, desperation. You pressed the soft flesh beneath your fingers and breathed a long breath.

I couldn't take it, I began to roll over and you quickly removed your hand, a look of guilt darkening your features as you watched me shift. I stretched my arms up and my ribcage poked up as I let out a breath. It was an invitation that you accepted, putting your hand on my stomach. The touch was electric and sent a pulse south. Your fingers moved on my skin, but remained stationary. I couldn't handle it, so in a fit of desire and bravery I brought a hand to yours and began moving your hand lower. 

Your eyes were so dark that they hardly looked blue anymore. Your warm fingers passed a small smattering of dark curls and finally began teasing the folds of my skin, getting closer to my center, teasing me, running fingers up and down and everywhere but inside of me. Until a strangled "please" floated through the air. You looked at me as if for permission and I nodded, barely able to breathe. As soon as your fingers pushed into my center I nearly lost it. 

You explored the impossibly hot, impossibly wet new world that your fingers found. My body ached and moved in anticipation, I needed more. I turned on my side and reached a hand out to hook around your neck and bring your face to mine. The kiss was deeper, more frantic than the first one. You tasted like bourbon and mint and my hand begged yours to go deeper and faster until I was on the edge. Your breathing was ragged, unable to catch breaths, your head fell into my neck, trailing kisses down my furiously pounding pulse. 

I whispered your name into your ear and came so hard that I saw black. 

You kept kissing my neck, removing your hand, bringing it back up my body, slipping beneath the bright orange shirt. "Fuck," I whispered. "More, I need more. Please," I begged. You looked at me as you kissed my breast and my brain was ready to explode. I slipped off the boxers in one swift movement and swung my body until my legs were around your neck. "I need you," I said as you ran your nails lightly down my thighs. 

"What's the word?" you asked, a mischievous grin plastered on your face. 

I would swiftly and surely get you back, but I said it regardless...

"Please."


	4. Chapter 4

I could see a shift in your eyes, a wall of defense coming down. You began by kissing my knee, trailing licks and nips up my thigh as I looked at you through hooded eyes. But just as your breath touched my innermost flesh I scooted back, sat up, brought my knees together.

“What are you doing?” 

“Hoping for something better than a couch,” I ventured, knowing I could very well lose you in the transition. But it was a risk I had to take.

“Okay,” you said, standing, looking down at me. I took the opportunity to lift the orange and blue shirt over my head, slipping it off while I nipped at my upper lip with my teeth. You weren’t moving, so I stood and walked to your room.

I could feel the weight of your presence behind me, the anticipation building in the electric air that lived between our bodies. It felt like such a long trek to the bed, but we finally made it. I scanned my surroundings quickly, looking for things I could use to my advantage. 

I walked straight towards the bed, letting the boxers slip to the floor and turning to sit on the bed, leaning back seductively. You took in the sight of my porcelain skin stretched out on the blue duvet cover, tight pink nipples standing erect on my supple breasts, a few new tattoos gracing my flesh…one on my ribcage that was broken in karate as a kid. Another beneath my collarbone. I stretched out, letting the poorly healed ribs poke towards the ceiling as I brought my hands above my head. 

“It’s getting cold and lonely over here,” I said, staring at you. Your hand reached for your button down shirt and I shot up. “Don’t do that,” I said, a frown on my face. “I’d much rather undress you.”

You walked towards the edge of the bed and I got on my knees so that we were eye to eye. I put my nose and mouth to your neck and inhaled deeply as I ran my hands down your shirt clad chest. I moved my mouth to yours, kissing you deeply as I started with the bottom button. Your hands were on my neck, moving up to cup my face as I worked each button, finally reaching the top one that I decided to undo with my teeth and tongue. Trailing kisses down your chest as I pushed you away from the bed.

“What are you doing?” you asked, confusion in your voice. “Having fun,” I answered.

I unbuttoned your jeans, pulled the zipper down and mouthed kisses on your erection. Once your pants and underwear were on the floor, I licked up your length, stopping to kiss the head as I looked up at you. 

You uttered something unintelligible so I grabbed your ass and pushed your length into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat, breathing carefully so I wouldn’t gag, swallowing, so that the reflex would pump your dick. You lulled forward, nearly losing your balance, caught completely off guard by my apparent deepthroating skills. The breath from my nostrils sent a shiver up your spine. After sufficiently torturing you, I backed away, introducing my hand with my mouth and driving you to the edge, head bobbing up and down, slowing to look up at you and speeding up again, moaning around your length.

But when you grabbed my shoulder I stopped, pulled myself up and crawled into bed. You wanted to be on top, so I let you. Kissing you, touching you, my absurdly ticklish body jerking whenever you touched me lightly. You found it amusing that I was so responsive, taking delight in the mix of pleasure of pain of each tickle, and I just laughed, biting my lip until I couldn't take it anymore. I dug into my box of moves and flipped you onto your back. 

I laced my fingers in yours and raised your hands above your head. I need to get something…I’m allergic to latex, I admitted, you nodded, as I unstraddled you and growled “don’t move,” as I disappeared with a spritely hop. I came back with my hands behind my back, quickly resuming my position hovering over you.

“Mmmm” I moaned into your mouth, saying your name until it began to sound like a prayer. You wanted to move your hands to my breasts, but I recaptured them and sprung them upwards until you heard a click. Your neck strained upward to see the glimmering metal of handcuffs. You looked back at me with confusion. “What do you think? Can you handle it?” I queried. 

You nodded, insanely turned on as my hands explored your body. But you looked alarmed as I hovered over your dick. So I leaned down, kissed your ear and whispered that I was on the pill as I lowered my hips and rocked my dripping slit along your shaft, eliciting several growls from your throat. As soon as your head went back I started nipping on your neck and shoulder, making an honest effort to give you a hickey. In this moment I owned you, and you wouldn’t be able to forget it.

“Do you have the condom?” you asked. “I do,” I whispered, putting the packet on your chest. And donning a key on a ring. 

“You’re unlocking me already?” you asked, eyebrows knitted. "Not a chance," I smiled putting the key on the nightstand.

I scooted back, wordlessly as my hands played with myself. You writhed unhappily, longing to touch, to taste, to explore. My fingers scooped up my breasts, played with my nipples, bringing my own tongue down to taste one as my other hand disappeared to the center of my legs. It was so easy for me to come, all it took was a thought, so seeing you writhe beneath me had me easily coming apart at the seams. 

I rocked and moaned, one finger disappearing, and then another and another. Touching myself until I came, watching you watch me the entire time. Breathlessly, I crawled back up towards your lips…”want yours?” I toyed, sweat now dripping from your brow.

“Yes,” you gritted out.

I ran my nails through your hair, behind your ears, down and around your neck and chest to send shudders vibrating through your body. 

"God, I want to touch you," you said as I ran my hands over your body. You jerked with every new territory I explored, and I savored the sound of the metal cuffs against the headboard. I used my tongue to trace hearts down your body. I sighed warm breaths, hovering just above your dick, building the anticipation to the point of insanity. My shoulders moved me lower, I gently licked the central seam of your balls and gave a kiss before swirling my tongue around your dick one more time.

"Let me go," You nearly growled, yanking the cuffs forward. I grinned the most evil grin and let a few notes of a deep laugh escape my chest. Hovering over you once more, I grabbed your cock and used it to massage my clit, dragging it back through my wetness and lining myself up.

"The condom?" you asked, your brain short circuiting. "I'd rather feel you come inside of me...if that's alright," I said through the crushing loudness of my own heartbeat in my ear. You were in the process of nodding yes when I plunged myself down onto you, sending your hips involuntarily bucking upward. Your mouth formed a wordless "O" as your hands strained against the cuffs, digging the metal into your flesh.

Despite the distraction of pleasure, I reached over to get the key off the nightstand and reached up to undo you. Everything after that was a blur...a desperate flurry of kisses as I was tossed on my back. You thrust in and out of me at a fever pitch, sending electric shocks to every corner of my body. Damn, it would be so easy for you to break my four orgasm streak, I could already feel the pressure building deep inside of me. 

I engrained everything in my memory, the way you tasted, the way you moved, the noises you made, the depth and darkness of your eyes. You gripped my hips, mouth lavishing one nipple and then the other as I got closer and closer. I couldn't control the way my body moved anymore, my hips rocking, aching for more friction. 

You shifted your weight, breaking the kiss to let me watch your face explode in ecstasy. I said your name as I came, my eyes rolling back, toes curling, the room spinning. You hung onto me for dear life and came hard. 

We collapsed into the warm afterglow, your features betraying exhaustion, your wrists nearly bleeding from the cuffs. I brought each one to my mouth and kissed away the pain. 

You heaved breaths in and out and I rolled us so that I was on top, my hair spilling over my shoulder as my brown eyes bored holes into yours. I could feel your warm come slipping out of me and it just wound me right back up. I brought my face lower to yours and whispered, "you'd better get hard again because I'm not leaving until I know what your come tastes like."

"You're going to kill me," you huffed. 

"Damn," I spoke the words into your mouth, "you've foiled my evil plan."


End file.
